1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to transmitter-receiver systems and in particular is related to systems for the detection of signals in difficult environments such as for use in sensory networks and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The detection of signals in difficult environments, such as where the signal to noise ratio is very low and/or the interference from other signals is very high, has always been a substantial problem. In many systems today classical detection theory is used in digital transceivers. In these systems the bit stream embedded in information bearing signal is detected one-bit at a time using a “matched filter” designed to match the signal waveform at the input of the receiver.
What is needed is a robust and powerful method for the detection of extremely weak signals with severe phase and timing ambiguities due to the source characteristics and propagation environment. The proposed system has substantially superior performance than the classical signal detector.